pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP012
Treść Podczas gdy Ignis walczyła o swoją odznakę, Kara ze swoimi towarzyszami podróży siedziała w ich pokoju w Centrum Pokemon i wspólnie obmyślali dalszą drogę podróży. Marcepan siedział z mapą na łóżku, Kara natomiast na krześle obok i czesała swojego Shinxa, podczas gdy Honorata sprawdzała czy mają wszystko czego trzeba na drogę. - Czyli nasz następny przystanek to Hearthome City. - chłopak przesuwał palcem po mapie. - Tam akuratnie znajduje się kolejna sala jak i hala pokazowa, więc... - Nie. - trenerka nawet na niego nie spojrzała, tylko kontynuowała czesanie swojego Pokemona. - Co chcesz mi powiedzieć poprzez to swoje "nie"? - popatrzył na nią unosząc brew. - Hearthome znajduje się dość blisko, więc... - Nie. - Kara puściła swojego Pokemona, który podbiegł do Glameow koordynatorki. - To, że jakieś miasto z liderem jest po drodze, nie znaczy że mamy tam od razu iść. - A to ciekawostka. - Honorata odwróciła się do nich. - Bo jak raz Eterna jest po drodze z Oreburgha. - Ale siłą nie różną się za bardzo od ciebie. - trenerka poprawiła włosy. - A w Hearthome jest dość silna sala i w dodatku Pokemonów duchów. Więc lepiej iść na około, niż mieć problemy. - Z typem sali masz rację. A co do siły.. - Marcepan podrapał się po głowie. - Zarówno sala w Hearthome, jak i inna "po drodze", sala w Veilstone, są prawie na równym poziomie. I ta w druga specjalizuje się głównie w typie walczącym. - Słyszałam, że w Veilstone mają dwóch liderów, ale ten drugi raczej na praktykach jest.. I nie może dać odznaki bez zgody głównej liderki. - koordynatorka usiadła przy nich. - Ale my tak o odznakach, a co z pokazami? - W drodze do Veilstone są dwa miasta z halą pokazową, więc się będzie bardziej opłacało. - trenerka wzruszyła ramionami i popatrzyła na kolegę. - Mhmm okej. - chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale zgodził się. - Tylko poczekajmy na innych, może z nami pójdą. Niemalże jak na zawołanie, w drzwiach do pokoju stanęła Ignis ze swoją Snivy na ramieniu. Dziewczyna trzymała w ręce pudełeczko na odznaki i usiadła zmęczona, ale zadowolona na krześle. - Szkoda, że tego nie widzieliście. Buneary jednym Lodowym Promieniem pokonała Roserade, a Snivy zremisowała z Grovylem. - dziewczyna zgarnęła włosy z czoła. - A gdzie Carl i Lena? - Honorata wróciła do pakowania, ale spojrzała na trenerkę. - Carl został u siebie w domu i czeka na wieści od rodziców, a Lena była z kimś umówiona w lesie Eterna, więc po wyleczeniu Pokemonów tam poszła. - Ignis schowała kasetkę na odznaki do torby. - A wy co? Gdzie zmierzacie? - Do Veilstone, a w między czasie zahaczymy o miasta z halami pokazowymi jak Floaroma i Celestic. - Kara zerknęła na koordynatorkę. - Idealnie się składa! - bordowowłosa klasnęła w dłonie. - Również zmierzam w kierunku Veilstone. Może nie będę wam towarzyszyć całą drogę, ale przynajmniej do następnego miasteczka z halą pokazową. Prooooooszę? Trójka bohaterów popatrzyła na siebie, po czym Kara wzruszyła ramionami a Honorata spakowała ich torby. - Nie ma żadnego problemu. Planujesz startować w pokazach? - trenerka schowała swojego Shinxa do Pokeballa. - Oczywiście! Jestem zarówno trenerką jak i koordynatorką. - Ignis pogłaskała swojego startera po głowie. - Jak mi nie wyjdzie z Ligą, to zawsze mogę próbować w Festiwalu. - Widzę, że jesteś dość elastyczną osobą. Podoba mi się to. - Kara uśmiechnęła się i wzięła swoją torbę. - Lepiej już ruszajmy, bo jeszcze nie zdążymy przed tymi waszymi pokazami. Cała grupa, po upewnieniu się że zabrali wszystko co ich z pokoju, wyszła i zamknęła pomieszczenie, po czym oddali klucze Siostrze Joy i opuścili Centrum Pokemon. ~*~ Droga naszych bohaterów kolejny raz prowadziła przed tereny typowo górskie i pełne kamieni. Murkrow Kary leciał nad nimi patrolując okolicę, a koło bohaterów były jeszcze ich startery. - Po ostatnim razie mam szczerze dość gór i kamieni.. - Honorata westchnęła i rozejrzała się, jakby chciała coś wypatrzeć. - Ostatnim razie? - Ignis popatrzyła na koordynatorkę zaciekawiona. - W drodze do Eterny byliśmy na podobnym kamiennym terenie i spotkaliśmy Raikou. - Marcepan skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. - Wooooah. - trenerka otworzyła oczy szerzej z wrażenia. - Zawsze chciałam spotkać jakiegoś Legendarnego Pokemona. - Nie było to specjalnie przyjemne spotkanie.. - Kara popatrzyła na nią. - Ledwo co mu uciekliśmy, a uciec takiej masywnej bestii jest karkołomnym wyczynem. - Ale samo to, że spotkaliście Legendę jest niesamowite. Pomijam, że było to niebezpieczne, ale jednak. - Ignis ponownie klasnęła w dłonie i popatrzyła na Snivy, która wskoczyła jej na ramię. - Ja tam mam dość niespodziewanych spotkań na długi czas.. - koordynatorka westchnęła. - Szczególnie po tej masakrze w Eternie. - Chociaż tamci w płaszczach wyglądali strasznie znajomo. - brunetka nagle przystanęła i popatrzyła na Pokeball z Shinxem. - Ej, to byli Ci sami ludzie których spotkaliśmy na drodze 202! Reszta towarzystwa również przystanęła i popatrzyła na nią. Niemalże na zawołanie zaraz za nimi w niebo wystrzeliła niebieska błyskawica i usłyszeli zdenerwowane pokrzykiwanie. - Co znowu... - Kara westchnęła i przywołała swojego Murkrowa. - Jeśli to to o czym myślę, to mamy prze... - Zaraz Cię złapię ty cholero jedna! Koło bohaterów przebiegła biało-niebieska wiewiórka z żółtymi policzkami, a w oddali usłyszeli bardzo znany, ale i bardzo niechciany głos. Kiedy tylko Pokemon wiewiórka znikł z ich pola widzenia, zamiast niego po drugiej stronie pojawiła się zdyszana Angela ze swoją Chikoritą i nowym Pokemonem, który wyglądał jak kot. Ciało jego było beżowe, jedynie jego uszy, puch dookoła szyi i koniec długiego ogona były fioletowe. Niebiesko włosa dziewczyna przystanęła na chwilę by złapać oddech, po czym popatrzyła zdenerwowana na grupę. - Co tutaj robicie i czemu się tak na mnie patrzycie?! - zgarnęła włosy z czoła i pokazała palcem na Honoratę. - A ty spróbuj tylko mi złapać tego Pachirisu to przeklnę cię i twoją rodzinę! - Co? - koordynatorka popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę, ale nim otrzymała jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, rywalka ze swoimi Pokemonami pobiegła za Pachirisu. - Wytłumaczy mi ktoś, co się właśnie tutaj stało? I co to za dziewczyna i czy ona czegoś nie bierze przypadkiem? - Ignis delikatnie przerwała ciszę jaka zapadła w grupie. - Bo powinna brać tego mniej albo przynajmniej dać namiary na swojego dilera. - Sama nie wiem co się stało, ale to była Angela. Koordynatorka i rywalka Hony z Johto. - Kara ledwo dławiła w sobie śmiech. - Jak widzisz, jest ona trochę... dziwna. Ale to raczej ma od urodzenia. - Mówiłam już wam kiedyś, że jej nie znoszę? I że nie znoszę jak mnie ktoś nazywa Hona? - koordynatorka popatrzyła na trenerkę krzywo. - Tylko to pierwsze sobie przypominam, a pamięć mam niezłą. - brunetka pokazała jej dla zabawy język, ale ta w odpowiedzi strąciła jej z głowy kapelusz. - No dobra, już jestem cicho. - Chodźmy dalej, bo zaraz i ja was osądzę o zażywanie jakiś nielegalnych Mikstur. - Marcepan próbował przywołać dziewczyny do porządku, a kiedy to poskutkowało to ruszyli w dalszą drogę. ~*~ - Jak tylko znajdę tego kto projektował tę drogę, to go osobiście powieszę za nie-powiem-co! Sfrustrowana trenerka kopnęła jakąś stertę kamieni, po czym jednak poprawiła kapelusz i Dzwoneczek na swoim nadgarstku. - Nie frustruj się tak, bo Ci jeszcze żyłka pęknie. - Marcepan zerknął na nią znad mapy, którą rozłożyli na ziemi, po czym wrócił do jej studiowania. - Teraz powinniśmy skręcić w lewo i iść cały czas prosto. - Mówiłes to samo przy poprzednim zakręcie. - Kara prychnęła przez nos i popatrzyła na swojego Murkrowa. - On też raczej nie widzi jakieś wyjątkowo pomocnej drogi... - Damy radę. Prędzej czy później i tak trafimy do miasta. - Ignis próbowała podnieść grupę na duchu, przy okazji dokarmiając ich Pokemony. - Grunt, że już więcej nie spotkaliśmy Angeli. - koordynatorka pomagała bordowowłosej. - Ani tego Pa... Nagle, jak na zawołanie, zza kupki kamieni wyskoczył ów Pokemon wiewiórka i schował się za Glameow Honoraty oraz Buneary Ignis. Był zmęczony i brudny od ziemi oraz pyłu. Usiadł sobie za Pokemonami bohaterów by złapać nieco oddechu. - Nie wiem ile go już ściga, ale biedak jest u kresu sił. - Honorata podeszła powoli do Pachirisu i dała mu nieco karmy. - Chcesz go złapać i ryzykować bardzo straszną klątwę? - Kara klęknęła przy przyjaciółce. - Ja w tą klątwę nie wierzę, a co do łapania... - koordynatorka pogłaskała lekko Pokemona. - Sama nie wiem. No na pewno nie w taki sposób jak Angela, tylko spokojniej. Pachirisu ochoczo jadł to, co dawała mu koordynatorka, po chwili jednak odbiegł od niej. Miemalże w tej samej chwili, dziewczyna oberwała w tył głowy Pokeballem, a mimo iż nie był specjalnie mocno rzucony, to jednak upadła. Kiedy tylko Honorata pozbierała się z ziemi przy pomocy Kary, Pachirisu schował się za kupką kamieni, a za bohaterami pokazała się Angela ze swoimi Pokemonami. - Cholera! - niebiesko włosa zaklęła i popatrzyła na rywalkę. - Gdzie on jest? - Ukrył się przed tobą. - dziewczyna otrzepała się i popatrzyła na nią hardo, podczas gdy jej Glameow cała się zjeżyła na widok swojej starej właścicielki. - I nie pozwolę, żebyś dostała go w swoje łapska. - Dziewczyny, może rozwiążecie to jakoś bardziej... - Ignis próbowała jakoś uspokoić obie koordynatorki, one jednak wyjęły po jednym Pokeballu. - ...pokojowo? Dziewczyny jednocześnie rzuciły Pokeballe w stronę kryjówki Pokemona. Rozległ się odgłos uderzenia o coś twardego, a cała grupa razem z Pokemonami pobiegła w tamtą stronę. Oba Pokeballe były poobijane, ale jeden z nich dygotał co oznaczało, że Pachirisu się do niego złapał. Nim koordynatorki próbowały go pochwycić, zdążył to zrobić Marcepan i odsunął się od nich na bezpieczną odległość. - Nim spróbujecie siebie albo może i nas pozabijać, to zastanówcie się.. skąd macie pewność że złapał się do Pokeballa jednej albo drugiej? - starał się jakoś z nimi dogadać. - Właśnie, nikt z nas nie ma. Najprościej będzie, jeśli zawalczycie. Oczywiście wasze Pokemony, a nie wy bezpośrednio... - Oooooh, no nie mów że nie popatrzyłbyś jak się szarpią za włosy i gryzą. - Kara popatrzyła na niego z udawanym wyrzutem. - Może i bym popatrzył, ale one by walczyły na śmierć i życie, więc lepiej jak odegrają normalną walkę Pokemon. - chłopak popatrzył na nią, po czym na koordynatorki. - Walka jeden na jednego, zwycięzca zdobywa Pachirisu. - To trochę okrutne, ale zgoda. - Honorata westchnęła i popatrzyła na rywalkę. - Pfh, okej. - niebiesko włosa mruknęła i popatrzyła na Delcatty, która patrzyła wyzywająco na Glameow. - Nie, ty oszczędzaj siły na pokazy. Roselia zawalczy. Momentalnie zapał Pokemona kota opadł i odsunął się do tyłu, a jej miejsce zajęła Roselia, która właśnie wyszła z Pokeballa koordynatorki. Po stronie Honoraty stanęła Glameow, wywołując ironiczny uśmiech u Angeli. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, serio myślisz że wygrasz? - parsknęła. - To że ty nie doceniasz Pokemonów, nie oznacza że ja również. - koordynatorka pogłaskała Pokemona kota i wstała. - Dobra, zaczynajcie. - trener postanowił nieco je ponaglić. - Słoneczny Promień! - niebiesko włosa postanowiła się nie cackać i zacząć z grubej rury. - Piorun! Oba ataki zderzyły się, mimo iż Słoneczny Promień wystrzelił później i osłabiony dotarł do Pokemona kota, który natychmiast wyskoczył do góry i natarł na przeciwnika z Cienistym Pazurem zadając mu parę celnych cięć. Pokemon róża zatoczył się nieco w tył, ale nie chciał zawieść trenerki, więc robiąc piruety uderzył przeciwnika Magicznym Liściem i Tańcem Płatków, co skutecznie zdezorientowało Glameow. - Postaraj się opanować i Stalowy Ogon! - Honorata ugryzła wargę z nerwów. - Giga Odpływ! - nim Pokemon kot wrócił do siebie, został uderzony strumieniem mocy, który odepchnął ją w tył i dodatkowo wyssał z niej nieco energii. - Słoneczny Promień! Jako iż powoli się ściemniało, to naładowanie promienia zajęło Roseli znacznie dłużej niż normalnie. Glameow zyskała dzięki temu trochę czasu i skutecznie odbiła się od ziemi na swoim ogonie, omijając tym samym promień Roselii. Kiedy tylko Pokemon kot leciał prosto na przeciwnika, zaczęły go otaczać białe wstęgi i z impetem uderzył w Pokemona różę, tnąc go również pazurami. Od siły uderzenia oraz samego ataku Roselia nieco upadła. - To Powietrzny As! - Honorata klasnęła w dłonie ucieszona. - Guh, wstań i atakuj Giga Odpływem! - niebiesko włosa nie miała zamiaru się poddać. - Glameow, teraz Piorun, a następnie Powietrzny As! Pokemon kot był szybszy od swojej wyczerpanej przeciwniczki i najpierw Piorunem zadał jej niewielkie obrażenia, ale udało się jej ją Sparaliżować. Dzięki Paraliżowi, Glameow zdążyła wziąć odpowiedni rozbieg i uderzyć w nią Powietrznym Asem, przez co Roselia padła ze zmęczenia. - Roselia nie zdolna do dalszej walki, co oznacza że walkę wygrywa Honorata! - Kara z czystym sumieniem ogłosiła zwycięzcę i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. - Więc Pachirisu... HEJ! - nim Marcepan wyjął Pokeballa z Pokemonem wiewiórką z kieszeni, zauważył że sięgają do niego Dzikie Pnącza, które natychmiast pochwyciły przedmiot i zaczęły uciekać. - To już jest poniżej pasa! Nim sprawca kradzieży, której dokonywała Chikorita niebiesko włosej, dobiegł do trenerki, pnącza zostały nagle przecięte Atakiem Skrzydeł Murkrowa Kary, który natychmiast pochwycił Pokeball w swoje łapy. Pokemon liść na widok ptaka nieco się zawahała, ale wróciła do swojej trenerki. - Nieważne! I tak złapię sobie lepszego Pokemona niż Pachirisu. - Angela parsknęła i schowała Roselię do Pokeballa. - A teraz.. humpf, żegnam! - Co za mała... - koordynatorka mruknęła, kiedy tylko jej rywalka zniknęła z zasięgu wzroku, ale przyjęła Pokeball z Pachirisu od Pokemona kruka. - Moje życie było wystarczająco ciekawe, nawet zanim was i ją poznałam. - Ignis pokręciła głową, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się. - To co teraz? Planujemy dojść do Floaromy przed zachodem czy może wschodem Słońca? - Wolę pierwszą opcję, chociaż druga wydaje się bardziej realna w naszej obecnej sytuacji. - Kara pogłaskała swojego Murkrowa, który wzbił się w powietrze. - Chociaż, może jak raz posłuchamy Murkrowa, to może gdzieś zajdziemy. - Jak tak Ci się nie podoba moja "nawigacja", to następnym razem dam Ci mapę i sama będziesz nas prowadzić. - Marcepan bardzo teatralnie poprawił swój kapelusz i równie teatralnie udawał obrażonego. - Nie rób takich min, bo Ci tak jeszcze zostanie. - trenerka uśmiechnęła się głupio próbując powstrzymać śmiech. - A wtedy żaden chirurg plastyczny ci raczej nie pomoże. - Nie żeby coś, ale z wami zawsze jest tak wesoło? - Ignis, patrząc na tamtą dwójkę, spytała koordynatorki. - Mniej więcej. - Honorata położyła jej rękę na wolnym ramieniu. - Ale uwierz mi, oni są czasem okropni. Nawet bardziej niż dzisiaj. - Wybacz, ale nie wyobrażam sobie tego... Szczególnie, że mówisz to z taką poważną miną. - dziewczyna też ledwo powstrzymywała śmiech. - Niecały tydzień praktyki. - koordynatorka uśmiechnęła i też popatrzyła na resztę. - Skończyłyście nas obgadywać i możemy iść dalej? Murkrow chyba coś znalazł. - trenerka popatrzyła na nie badawczo po czym wskazała na Pokemona kruka. - No już już. - Ignis zakryła usta by ukryć głupi uśmiech, po czym jednak z Honoratą i ich Pokemonami dołączyły do reszty i ruszyli za Murkrowem. ~*~ Do Floaromy dotarli późnym wieczorem, przez co wszystko poza Pokemon Centrum było już zamknięte. Bohaterowie zarezerwowali dwa pokoje w Centrum i szybko uleczyli swoje Pokemony, po czym po niemalże całym dniu wędrówki poszli spać w swoich pokojach. Mimo zmęczenia, jedynie Kara nie mogła do końca zasnąć i patrzyła przez okno. Była szczerze przekonana że Honorata z Ignis uknuły jakiś spisek i dlatego dzieli pokój z Marcepanem, jednak nie specjalnie jej to przeszkadzało. Bardziej jej przeszkadzało to niewielkie światełko w oddali, a że Floaroma nie była tak całkiem daleko od lasu Eterna jak i huty Fuego to zgadywała, że owo światło docierało z któregoś z obu tych miejsc. Jednak nie wiedziała i szczerze nie chciała wiedzieć, z którego oraz co ono oznacza... CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Ignis walczy z Gardenią i wygrywa. ** Buneary vs Roserade - wygrywa Buneary. *** Buneary Ignis objawia Lodowy Promień. ** Snivy vs Grovyle - remis * Ignis tymczasowo dołącza do bohaterów i ruszają do Floaromy. * Bohaterowie spotykają Angelę. ** Angela objawia posiadanie Delcatty. * Honorata i Angela walczą o Pachirisu. ** Glameow vs Roselia - wygrywa Glameow *** Glameow Honoraty objawia Powietrznego Asa. * Murkrow Kary objawia Atak Skrzydeł. Debiuty Ludzi * ''-'' Pokemonów * Pachirisu * Delcatty Wystąpili Ludzi * Kara * Honorata * Marcepan * Ignis * Angela Pokemony * Turtwig (Kary) * Shinx (Kary) * Murkrow (Kary) * Piplup (Honoraty) * Glameow (Honoraty) * Chimchar (Marcepana) * Snivy (Ignis) * Buneary (Ignis) * Chikorita (Angeli) * Roselia (Angeli) * Delcatty (Angeli) * Pachirisu (dziki) * Pachirisu (Honoraty, złapany)